


Cadet Kirk

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Accidental classical conditioning of Jim Kirk with the word “Cadet”





	Cadet Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my tumblr account.

Jim tugged at the handcuffs holding his wrists against the headboard. “Bones, really?” he just about whined.

“You said you wanted to do this, so we’re doing it,” Leonard answered as he looked through the box they kept under the bed.

“Technically you asked and I agreed.”

Leonard looked up holding a cock ring and a vibrator. “You can always say no.”

“I know that. I just didn’t think we were going to go the whole nine yards the first time.”

Leonard set the toys on the bed with the bottle of lube and put the box back under the bed. “I can take them off.”

“It’s fine. Just do  _something_.”

Leonard smirked and leaned down to whisper in Jim’s ear, “And what would you like me to do, Cadet?”

“Fuck me.”

Leonard rubbed a hand over Jim’s chest. “You don’t really think it’s going to be that easy? That I’m just going to get you all ready to fuck and then just do it.”

“Do I at least get to know what you’re going to do?”

“No.” Leonard grinned, sitting back and picking up the cock ring. He applied a tiny bit of lube before putting it on Jim, who groaned. “What you do get to know is that you’re not coming until I say so.” He leaned down and kissed the corner of Jim’s mouth.

“I’m not sure if I’m more annoyed or turned on,” Jim muttered.

Leonard glanced down. “I’d say turned on.” He pressed his lips to Jim’s collarbone, slowly making his way along it, occasionally sucking or nipping lightly. He wrapped his fingers around Jim’s penis, giving a few quick strokes before letting go, smirking against his shoulder when the blonde whined. He sat back on his heels and picked up the bottle again. “Knees up, Cadet,” he said patting one of Jim’s.

Jim pulled his legs up and spread them as much as he could while Leonard applied a little lube to his fingers. Leonard took his sweet time working his fingers in and out of Jim’s ass.

“Bones, please,” Jim whimpered.

“No.”

Jim strained against the restrains desperately.

“You’re really desperate, aren’t you,” Leonard smirked.

“You’re being a tea–” Jim cut himself off with a whine when Leonard pulled his fingers out.

“I like to think of it as being thorough.” He picked up the vibrator, applying some lube before rubbing it against the tight ring of muscle.

Jim whined again and Leonard let out a small laughed, then pushed the vibrator in.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jim’s cheek. “You’re pretty when you’re desperate.”

Jim opened his mouth to respond, but just let out a moan as Leonard turned the vibrator on. “Bones,” he panted after a few minutes.

Leonard leaned away from kissing Jim’s shoulder. “Yeah?” he answered offhandedly, as he wasn’t currently moving the vibrator in and out of Jim reducing the blonde to a sweating, gasping mess.

“Need to.”

“Did I say you could?”

“No.”

“Then there’s your answer, Cadet.”

“But, Bones…”

He turned Jim’s head to look at him. “I said not yet.”

Jim frowned and whined as Leonard pulled the vibrator out and turned it off.

“Patience,” Leonard said as he pulled his boxers off.

“I’m trying,” Jim answered through gritted teeth.

Leonard applied some lubricant to his own erection before settling between Jim’s legs. He looked Jim over, smiling proudly. Eyes closed and lips parted as he panted. Arms straining against the restraints. A thin sheen of sweat covering his entire body. Blonde hair sticking to his forehead. Erection swollen and pink, precum leaking onto his stomach. As he pushed into him, he pressed his lips to Jim’s, muffling the moan that fell from the blonde’s lips.

“Bones,” Jim mumbled.

“Yes?” Leonard adjusted himself so he was supporting as much of his weight on his forearms and not on Jim.

“Please,” Jim breathed.

“What was that, Cadet?” Leonard gave an experimental thrust and Jim whined.

“Please,” Jim repeated.

“Please what?”

“Please, sir.”

Leonard smiled and kissed Jim again as he started a slow pace. After less than a minute, Jim pulled away from the kiss, pushing his head back into his pillow. Leonard took advantage of his now exposed throat and began pressing kisses down it.

“Leonard,” Jim said, barely even audible.

“That desperate, huh?”

Jim nodded.

“You going to come for me then, Cadet?” Leonard murmured against Jim’s jaw.

Jim whined and nodded again.

“Go on then. Come for me, pretty boy.”

Jim moaned, straining harder against the handcuffs as his dick twitched as he came. Leonard thrusted harder, groaning against Jim’s neck and coming. He laid there on top of Jim as he fought out catch his breath.

“Bones,” Jim said after a minute.

“Hm?”

“Can you take these handcuffs off me now?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” He pulled out of Jim before reaching up and undoing the restraints. He moved to lay on his side next to Jim, running his fingers through sweaty, blonde hair.

Jim fumbled as he removed the cock ring and set it on the nightstand.

“What do you need?” Leonard asked as Jim turned his head to face him.

“Probably a shower, but I’m not entirely sure if I can get up,” Jim answered blinking slowly.

“Wet washcloth?”

Jim nodded.

Leonard got up, taking a moment to steady himself on his feet before walking to the bathroom. He cleaned himself off in there before returning to the bedroom with a warm, damp wash cloth. Jim was in the same position as he’d left him, watching the bathroom door and cracking a slightly dopey smile when he saw the brunette. Leonard handed the washcloth to Jim before going to his closet to get a clean pair of underwear, pulling them on.

“Do you want underwear?” he asked looking at Jim over his shoulder.

“Nah,” Jim answered wiping the cum off his stomach.

Leonard took the vibrator and cock ring into the bathroom, sticking them in the sink, deciding he could deal with washing them later. “Do you need anything to drink?” he asked as he took the dirty washcloth from Jim and put it in the laundry basket.

“No, just come to bed.” Jim shifted around to pull the covers back.

Leonard smiled and got into bed, pulling the covers over both of them and getting settled before opening his arms, inviting Jim closer. Jim promptly moved over so he could curl up against Leonard. When looking down at the blonde head on his chest, intending to start running his fingers through Jim’s hair again. But something else caught his eye.

He picked up Jim’s hand, slipping his fingers between Jim’s and looking closer at Jim’s wrist. “You’re bruising,” he stated.

Jim looked at his wrist. “Huh. Suppose that’s to be expected.”

“You’re ok with it?”

Jim lifted his head and looked at Leonard’s face. “Don’t feel bad about it.”

“Is it bad if I say I really don’t feel bad and actually kind of like it?”

Jim laughed and settled his head back on Leonard’s chest. “Makes you honest. And I have to agree with you. I like it.”

“I can probably rig a regenerator…”

Jim looked up at him again. “Bones, I like it. My reds will cover them. Nice little reminder.”

“That your boyfriend tied you up and fucked you?”

“Exactly,  _sir_ ,” Jim smirked and winked.

“As long as you’re ok with it, Cadet.”

***

**Four months later**

_Cadet._

Handcuffs.

_Cadet._

The bite of metal into his wrists.

_Cadet._

The bruises he knew would be left behind.

_Cadet._

Leonard’s hot breath in his ear.

_Cadet._

Leonard’s southern drawl coming out stronger.

_Cadet._

“Not until I say you can.”

_Cadet._

“No, not yet.”

_Cadet._

“Come for me.”

_Cadet._

_Cadet._

_Cadet._

“Cadet Kirk,” his tactical analysis instructor said snapping her fingers in front of his face and making him jump. “Would you like to explain the difference between Romulan and Klingon offensive tactics?”

“Um…” He shifted in his seat.  _Stop. Stop thinking about Bones._

“Cadet?” she repeated.

_Great, like I needed less blood flow to my head._

“Cadet Watson, what are some of the differences between Romulus and Klingon offensive tactics?” She walked back to the front of the class.

Jim spent the last half hour of class trying to will his erection away. When he walked into Leonard and his dorm, he could hear the shower running. Without a second thought, he shed his cadet reds and walked into the bathroom. Pulling his boxers off, he got into the shower.

“You asshole,” Jim said as Leonard turned around to face him.

“Not how I expected to be greeted when I’m suddenly joined in the shower,” Leonard laughed.

“I got a fucking boner in the middle of Tactical Analysis.”

“And this is my fault because?”

“Cadet.”

Leonard furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, then smirked. “You get turned on by it, don’t you?”

Jim stared back at him, clenching his teeth a little.

“You get turned on when someone calls you cadet because you think of what happens when I call you cadet.”

“And it’s your fault.”

Leonard didn’t respond. He just turned around again finished rinsing the soap off.

“Are you not going to apologize for the fact I had to spend the last part of class willing a boner away?” Jim asked incredulously as Leonard turned the water off and brushed past him to get out of the shower stall.

Leonard dried off, then tossed a towel to Jim.

“Really, Bones?”

Once Jim was dried off, Leonard stepped closer. “Tell me now, what do you think of exactly when I call you cadet?”

“Currently, my boyfriend being the reason I missed information from the last part class.”

Leonard glanced down, then back at Jim’s face. “I don’t think that’s the only thing,  _Cadet_.”

“You’re really pissing me off right now.”

“Cadet, I think I’m doing more than just pissing you off.”

“This really is unfair.”

Leonard pulled Jim against him and pressed his lips to his neck. “All is fair in love and war,” he said nipping Jim’s collarbone, “And last time I checked”  _nip_ “We’re in love”  _nip_  “So this is perfectly fair.”  _Nip._

“I kind of hate you.”

“Love you too,” Leonard grinned as he wrapped his fingers around Jim’s dick.

***

**Three Years later**

Leonard was sitting in his office checking over an invoice for supplies when the door opened. He glanced up and sighed. “Just because you’re the captain does not mean you can just saunter in without buzzing in first.”

“You’re not complaining are you, Bones?” Jim smiled as he walked over to stand next to Leonard. “Whatcha working on?”

“Double checking supply invoice. How did you know I was in here anyway?”

“One of the new nurses told me when I asked.” Jim sat on the edge of the desk so he was facing Leonard.

“Which one? There’s three.” Leonard looked back down at the PADD in front of him.

“Uh, redhead, freckled…”

“Oh,” Leonard looked over at him, “That’s Rowena O’Malley. She’s one of the cadets we have on board until the first starbase.”

Jim stiffened. “She’s a what?”

“A cadet. You did sign off on her presence on board. Unless someone forged your signature.”

Jim shifted.

“Are you alright?” Leonard sat back in his chair to look at Jim properly.

“I might have a situation I could use your help with.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Was your signature forged?”

“No, a different kind of situation. One I’d prefer you lock the door to your office for,  _sir_.” Jim glanced down, gesturing toward his pants.

Leonard followed his gaze, then bit his lip trying not to laugh. “Can’t sort yourself out?” he said as he went back to his paperwork.

“Dammit, Bones, I need you.”

“You have a hand,” Leonard shrugged.

“Bones,” Jim whined.

“I’m busy. You should be too.”

“Please.”

Leonard put his hand on Jim’s thigh and rubbed it gently.

“Please,” Jim begged.

“Can I at least finish what I’m doing?”

Jim frowned, but nodded. Leonard continued “mindlessly” rubbing his hand over Jim’s thighs while he took as long as he could to finish going over invoices.

“Bones,” Jim sighed impatiently.

Leonard glanced over out of the corner of his eye and smirked. “I’m almost done.”

“You said that five minutes ago.”

“Talking isn’t going to make me work any faster.”

Jim slouched, pouting, but staying silent this time. After what felt like forever, but was really less than ten minutes, Leonard stood and put the PADD on one of the bookshelves. He pulled open the top drawer on his desk and pushed the comm button.

“Christine, I’m going to be doing paperwork for a while. I guess there was more than I originally thought. You’re in charge,” Leonard said when she picked up on the other end.

“Yes, Doctor. Have fun with your paperwork,” she answered then hung up.

“So, am I paperwork?” Jim asked when Leonard closed the drawer and turned to face him.

Leonard stepped closer so he was standing between Jim’s legs. “Only paperwork I enjoy doing, Cadet.”

Jim hooked his fingers through Leonard’s belt loops and pulled him against him. “So, how’re we doing this, sir?”

“You’re the one who came in there and wanted something.”

Jim thought for a minute, then reached up and pulled Leonard’s lips against his. “Fuck me,” he mumbled.

“No, not enough time to do that.”

Jim started trailing kisses along Leonard’s neck and frowned. “I want something.”

“Never said you couldn’t have something. Just that we don’t have time for me to fuck you right now. Later.”

Jim perked up. “I still have that lube we haven’t tried yet.” He traced his fingers up Leonard’s arm slowly.

“Have you allergy tested it yet?”

“Yes.”

“So, what do you want to do now?”

Jim glanced at the bottom drawer of Leonard’s desk. “If I can’t have you now, then give me the biggest plug you’ve got. I need something.”

“Seems like a pretty one-sided exchange at the moment.”

“Get the plug in me and I’ll go down on you and get myself off, and then go back to the Bridge.”

“Sounds good to me.” Leonard kissed Jim again.

~

Forty-five minutes later, Leonard was walking out of his office and to the nurses’ station.

“Enjoy your paperwork?” Christine asked once it was just her and Leonard standing at the nurses’ station.

“Who enjoys doing paperwork?” he said, deciding to just pretend he didn’t know what she was referring to.

“Depends on the paperwork. Some are better than others. I’m sure the captain feels the same way about his paperwork.”

Leonard glared at her and she winked before walking away.

~~~

“Tell me about your day,” Leonard said to Jim that evening as they finished eating a late dinner.

“What part?” Jim smirked.

“You know exactly what part I’m asking about.”

“It’s definitely more comfortable when I’m just sitting. Walking around, not so much.”

“Still in?”

“It’s still in,” Jim nodded smiling.

“Finished?” Leonard asked after a few minutes, gesturing toward the empty plate in front of Jim.

The blonde nodded, letting Leonard take the empty plates and stack them neatly on the desk.

“Do you need time to digest or…”

“No, I’ve been waiting hours for this. Bedroom. Fuck me.”

“Well, you certainly know how to be direct,” Leonard laughed as he followed Jim into the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
